Descendance
by lrschasecb3
Summary: Histoire déjà poster mais avec un autre compte, compte que j'ai perdu. Pour faire court, la fic raconte les aventures des enfants des soeur Halliwell
1. chapter 1

Une petite fanfic sur charmed que jai deja poster mais avec un autre compte.

Desolé pour les fautes d'orthographe

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Bonne lecture j'attend impatiemment les commentaires

L'université "Le Golden Gate" de San Francisco était une université réputé. C'était une chance d'en faire parti et Parker Halliwell l'avait bien compris. Elle et ça cousine Melinda Halliwell avaient travailler comme des folles tout leurs années de lycée pour y être accepté. Ainsi le jour de leurs additions dans cette université, elles étaient préparées à devoir travailler deux fois plus dur, et c'est donc dans le but de ne pas prendre de retard dans leur programme scolaire que les deux cousines se réunissait tout les samedi, au manoir Halliwell pour réviser ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, Parker se prépara dès sept heure du matin pour rejoindre sa cousine. Elle se révéla de bonne heure, se lava et s'habilla. Elle allait préparer son petit déjeuner quand elle vit ses soeur déjà debout qui l'avais devancée.

-Houaw vous êtes pas du matin d'habitude. dit Parker à ces soeur.

-Prue m'emmène acheter un scooter. expliqua Peyton

-On t'aurais bien proposée de te joindre à nous mais comme tu rejoins Melinda le samedi on t'en a pas parler, ça te gêne pas ? demanda PJ

-Non tu rigole, si ça me permet d'avoir des pan cake le matin, vous pouvez acheter autant de scooter sans moi que vous voulez. répondit Parker en prennent un pan cake.

-Elle est où maman ? demanda Parker a ses soeurs

-Chez tante Paige, réunion de soeur. Sûrement un problème de démons. répondit Peyton

-Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle nous laisse pas les aider avec les démons. se dit Parker

-On ai trop jeune. répondit Peyton

-Peut être pour toi, mais Prue à vingt trois ans elles pourrait les aider.

-Parker si maman dit que je suis trop jeune, c'est que je suis trop jeune. dit Prudence avec assurance.

-Mais Chris et Wyat...commença Peyton

-Ont l'autorisation de tante Piper. De plus, eux il peuvent se guérir mutuellement. acheva Prue.

Après le petit déjeuner Parker parti retrouver sa cousine comme prévu.

Sur le chemin du manoir Parker vit passer deux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Les deux petits ne devait pas dépasser les neuf ans mais Parker sourit. Son côté Cupidon s'était déclencher, ces deux gamin allait avoir un bel avenir, ensemble. Parker ne détestait pas son pouvoir. Mais elle aurait aimé en avoir des plus puissant, elle se disait souvent que ce ne sera pas en faisant trouver l'âme soeur a des démons qu'elle les vaincrait. Contrairement à sa petite Peyton qui avait le don de l'evitation. Parker, elle n'avait hérité de sa mère que les pouvoir de base d'une sorcière, potions, formule et incantations et même pour les formules, elle n' égalerais jamais Peyton qui excellait dans ce domaine . Et tant qu'à son autre soeur Prudence Johnna, elle avait hérité du pouvoir de voyance, d'empathie et de pyrokinésie, mais elle ne l'utilise jamais, elle dit que les flamme c'est un pouvoir de démons. Parker elle n'a hérité que de son père Coop le Cupidon, résultats elle doit attendre sa bague de Love pour avoir les pouvoir cool des Cupidon.

Parker arriva finalement chez sa tante. Le manoir Halliwell, Parker se demandais souvent comment il pouvait encore tenir en un seul morceau, après toute les attaque de démons qu'il a supporter tout ces années.

Elle sonna puis rentra dans le manoir.


	2. chapitre 2

Melinda Halliwell

Melinda ne se réveilla qu'une fois que Parker sonna à sa porte, ainsi se fit en pyjama qu'elle accueilla sa cousine.

-Salut, t'as pas oublier qu'on devait réviser ? dit Parker en disant saluent sa cousine.

-Non j'y est pense quand t'es arrivé. dit Melinda.

-Panne de réveil ? demanda Parker.

-Panne de réveil. confirma Melinda.

-Tes frères sont pas là ?

-Non réunion. Répondit Melinda

-Avec votre mère ?

-Non, réunion parent prof pour Wyatt et papa alors que Chris infiltre un groupe de phoenix. Donc ont à toute la maison pour bosser. dit Melinda. Mais d'abord, petit déjeuner. T'as déjà manger ?

-Ouais.

-Bah allume la télé. Je te rejoins quand j'ai fini mes pan cake. dit Melinda en tendent la télécommande à sa cousine.

Parker prit la télécommande et se dirigea vers le canapé quand une lumière bluette apparu devant elle laissant petit à petit apparaître ses cousine Tamora et Kat .

-Salut maman nous a envoyer, elle a réunion avec ta mère et tante Piper. dit Tamora en lâchant la main de sa soeur.

-C'est Tamo que j'entend ? demanda Melinda en revenant de la cuisine.

-Hé ma Mel. dit Tamora en se serrent dans ses bras sa cousine.

-Heureuse de vous voir aussi. dit Kat sarcastiquement

-Allez vien là toi aussi dit Tamora en ouvrant grand c'est bras.

-Non c'est bon je passe mon tour. répliqua Kat en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Tamora et Kat était jumelles, et mis appart la couleur de leur yeux elles étaient en tout point identique physiquement. Alors que pour ce qui était de leur comportement, c'était le parfait opposé. Tamora avait toujours été plus calme, plus poser en parfaite intello de la classe ce dont aucun professeur ne se plaignaient. Alors que Kat, elle était plus du genre cancre de la classe, elle perturbait chaque cour de chaque matière quand elle ne séchait pas. Et pourtant malgré leur différence, les deux soeur était inséparables et passait leur majeur partie de leur temps à taquiner leur petit frère, Henry Junior.

-Vous avez pas ramenez votre petit frère ? demanda Melinda en ramènent une assiette rempli de pan cake.

-Non, il est avec ses amis pour l'anniversaire de la un d'entre eux. répondit Kat en se jettent sur un pan cake.

-Bon, on avait prévu de réviser mais puisqu'on est tous réunis, qui veux faire du shopping ? proposa Parker.

-Sa fait des semaine que je attend une occasion de m'acheter de nouvelle botte. se réjouit Melinda.

-Oui pourquoi pas et toi Kat... commença à dire Tamora.

-Chut écouter. interrompit Kat en montrent du doit la télévision qui diffusait une journaliste ores d'un appartement en flammes.

Tamora regarda de plus près l'appartement en question et constata avec horreur qui s'agissait de son propre domicile.

" nous sommes actuellement sur les lieu de l'accident ou le dernier étage de ce lotissement à soudainement prit feu. Les pompiers ont réussi à éteindre le feu ne causent qu'un seul blessée grave sur les trois jeune femme présente sur les lieu, une certaine Phoebe Halliwell qui serait actuellement transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche. Sa soeur aînée Piper Halliwell à miraculeusement réussi à s'échapper des flammes juste à temps et insiste sur le fait que sa plus jeune soeur, Paige Halliwell serait encore au dernier étage bien que les pompiers n'est pas trouver d'autre corps. Nous vous tenons au courant de la suites des événements" disait la journaliste à la télé


	3. chapitre 3

Chris Halliwell

C'est très tôt dans la mâtiné que Chris s'était réveillé. Les fondateurs lui avait demandé d'infiltrer un groupe de Phoenix qui en voulais au Halliwell. Chris avait, dès le début, pensée qu'envoyer un Halliwell infiltrer un groupe très puissant qui ne porte pas sa famille dans leur coeur, était une mission suicide. Mais bien évidemment, les fondateurs avaient prévus de l'envoyer entend que traître. Est ce que se plan rassurait Chris ? Non, pas la moindre du monde, ça restait le plan des fondateurs, et les fondateurs sont des idiots. Mais Chris savait très bien que si ce n'était pas lui qui si collait, ils le demanderaient à quelqu'un d'autre de la famille. Wyatt était occupé avec l'école de magie et ses cours. Melissa était bien trop jeune pour une mission infiltration. Kat était trop intrépide et Tamora, trop peureuse. PJ n'aimait pas ses histoires de démons ou sorciers. Peyton ne pouvait pas compter sur ses pouvoirs. Parker était beaucoup trop jeune. Alors que Henry Junior, ou plutôt Junior comme Chris avait l'habitude de l'appeler, n'avait pas encore découvert ses pouvoirs. Non personne d'autre que Chris dans cette famille n'aurait accepter cette mission, personne n'était assez fou pour la faire.

Cependant Chris l'avait accepter, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvai dans une grande maison entouré par plus d'une vingtaine de Phoenix.

-Chris Halliwell, on m'a informer de votre envie de rejoindre nos rangs. dit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui semblait être le chef.

-C'est exact. menti Chris.

-Pour qu'elle raison ?

-Les Phoenix me semble être une famille bien plus puissante que les Halliwell. Alors que ma famille dépende des Fondateur la votre n'a aucune allégeance envers qui que se soit d'autre que vous même, je respect ça et j'en ai assez d'obéir au Fondateur. Voilà la raison qui me pousse à me présenter devant vous. dit très clairement Chris.

Le chef resta un moment silencieux à réfléchir puis pris la parole.

-Voilà qui tombe bien, une personne de confiance chez les Halliwell, une personne pouvant nous introduire chez sa propre famille. Voilà ce que je te propose jeune homme. Rejoint nous, tu infiltrat une des nôtres chez les Halliwell, en échange tu gagnera notre confiance et le droit d'épargner deux de tes cousin, cousine, frère ou soeur. Quand dit tu ? Voilà un marcher équitable, n'est ce pas ?

-Si bien sur, qui doit je infiltré ? demanda Chris

-Je te présente Bianca, c'est la meilleur d'entre nous. La plus intelligente, la plus rapide, la plus forte aussi. Fait la passez pour une de tes amie et fait la entrée chez les tien, elle sera mes yeux et mes oreilles. rajouta le chef en faisant signe à la dénommé Bianca de se rapprocher.

Chris resta à long moment à examiner Bianca, elle avait de long cheveux brun des yeux noir présent et un teint légèrement bronzé.

Après que le Chef donna l'ordre à Chris de faire rentrée Bianca chez lui les deux envoyer disparu dans une lumière bleuté.


	4. On revient en force

**Yo**

 **voila jai grave laisse cetter fic sur le citer mais jannonce officiellement que je vais la reprendre et correctement avec de bon gros chapitre**

 **( j'ai toujours l'impression que je parke dabs le vide donc je orend mon temps pour poster)**

 **donc bref tout ca pour dire qye je revient en firce avec de nouveaux chapitre, un nouveau style d'écriture et moin de faute d'orthographe**

 **on y croit ; )**


	5. chapitre 4

**Voilà, voilà**

 **on va enfin en savoir plus sur l'incendie de l'appartement de Paige**

 **et surtout comment vont les soeur**

 **N'HESITER SURTOUT PAS à me dire ce qye vous en pensez**

 **PJ HALLIWELL**

Peyton avait enfin choisi son scooter et Prue l'avais autoriser à conduire et tout allait bien lorsque Prue est soudainement une prémonition. Étant non expérimenter dans de domaine et surtout ayant peur de ses propre pouvoir elle dessina de l'ignorer, mais la vision des enfer restait graver dans sa mémoire ça et le démon. PJ sorti de ses pensées quand sa petite soeur tourna à gauche pour rentre dans la propriété Halliwell.

 **PJ : Aller dépêchons nous, tu montre ton scoot à Parker et on retourne à la maison.**

 **Peyton : D'accord.**

Une fois à l'intérieur elle découvrit ses cousine et ma soeur en larmes les unes dans les bras des autres.

 **PJ : Les filles vous allez bien ? Qu'est de qui se passe ?**

 **Tamora : (retient larme) Y a eu un accident chez nous, tante Piper est légèrement blesser, tati Phoebe est à l'hôpital et maman est... (s'écroule en pleurant) On sais pas elle était dans l'appartement quand il a brûler... et on a rien retrouver.**

 **PJ : (serre dans ses bras) Ça va aller, là. Ou est Kat et Henry ?**

 **Melinda : Henry est à un anniversaire et Kat s'est enfermer en haut.**

Une lumière bleutée parut devant Prue l'empêchant de prendre la parole.

 **Chris : (apparaît) Salut tout le monde... attender qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**

 **PJ : Un accident chez tante Paige, ta mère va plus ou moin bien mais la mienne est à l'hôpital et Paige est... On ignore ou elle est.**

 **Chris : Ho je vois.**

 **PJ : Chris, Henry est à un anniversaire tu pourrait aller le chercher ?**

 **Chris : Oui bien sûr.**

 **PJ : Peyton tu devrai aller voir Kat en haut. Parker reste avec Melinda et Tamora je vais chercher Wyatt et je pars à l'hôpital.**

 **Parker : D'accord**

Tous suivirent mes direction donner par Prue et cette dernière parti à l'école de magie chercher Wyatt.

 **Bianca**

Chris avait directement pris sa voiture pour rejoindre son cousin et Bianca l'avais naturellement suivi.

 **Bianca : Finalement t'as famille n'est pas si forte, si un seul drame ma détruit.**

 **Chris : Ferme la.**

L'ambiance resta froide jusqu'à ce que Chris ce gare dans ne grande allé.

 **Chris : Je vais chercher mon cousin je lui explique et je vais Parker au parent de son ami.**

 **Bianca : (salut militaire ramolli) Oui chef.**

Chris sorti donc du véhicule et quelque minute des ce fut au tour du jeune Henry Junior d'y rentrer en pleure ce qui réussi à faire compatise Bianca.

 **Bianca : Hé petit ça va aller. Tes tante son fort et je doute que la mort suffit à séparer une me de ses enfants.**

 **Henry J : (pleure) J'ai... J'ai peur. Je veux retrouver Maman.**

 **Bianca : (sers sans ses bras) C'est normal morveux, mais ça va aller. Ça va aller.**

Des que Chris ouvrit la porte avant Bianca se sépara immédiatement du jeune enfant. Si c'est pour que Chris croit qu'elle est sensible, et oui quoi encore ?

 **PJ Halliwell**

PJ était immédiatement rentrer dans la salle de cour de son cousin qui heureusement corrigeait des copie.

 **PJ : Y a eu un accident chez tante Paige, Piper est légèrement blesser, et ma mère est à l'hôpital je me sentais pas la force du allée seul emmène moi stp.**

 **Wyatt : Bien sûr. (touche bras cousine )**

Wyatt emmena sa cousine à l'hôpital ou il apparurent tout deux dans cette lumière si familière au être comme Wyatt. PJ s'avança vers l'accueil ou une dame attendait.

 **PJ : Bonjour je viens voir la mère Phoebe Halliwell elle a du un accident.**

 **Dame de l'accueil : Oui en effet elle est en salle 216 mais est dans un comma.**

PJ et Wyatt se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle 216 est resté avoir longuement hésité PJ poussa la porte et entra. Elle y découvrit sa mère relier à tour à tas de machine allongée sur un lit.

 **PJ :** **Ma...Maman.**

PJ savait que sa mère ne lui répondrais pas mais elle devait essayer. Elle s'avança et vint coller sa tête contre la main se sa mère quand elle eut une vision.

 _Elle était sans l'appartement de Paige, les moules de feu volait de partout mais il était impossible de savoir qui les envoyais. Une boule de feu failli frapper Piper mais Paige l'éclipsa hors de chez elle. Elle s'apprêtait à faire de même pour Phoebe quand une bibliothèque s'écroula sur dette dernière. Sous le choc Paige ne vit pas une boule de feu qui la percuta en pleine pourri ne d'un coup qui ne pouvais être que mortel._


End file.
